Perfect Blue
by Narya
Summary: Draco está enamorado de alguien de Gryffindor, la decisión de qué hacer con su vida está en sus manos, pero el miedo lo tiene acorralado. POV.


**-Perfect Blue-**

por Narya

  
Draco se detuvo frente a la ventana que mostraba la Torre de Gryffindor. La luna daba directamente contra la torre y mostraba tan solo su silueta.   
Ese era un bonito lugar para ir y pensar. Pero él no quería estar allí. Él no quería pensar.  
  
_~~~_  
_It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
Since I could / Cuando podía  
Hold my head up high... / Mantener mi cabeza en alto_  
~~~  
  
Su padre. Ahora lo odiaba. Él nunca lo había comprendido y menos lo haría ahora. Además ya no se sentía merecedor de esa comprensión. Mucho menos de su cariño.  
Su padre jamás habría de entender lo que él sentía. Jamás se había preocupado de él, de todas formas.  
Pero lo que su padre pensara de él siempre había estado en su cabeza, dando vueltas como una pequeña espina que se incrustaba cada vez más profundo y que crecía con cada centímetro que avanzaba. Ahora ya no podía llegar a ser merecedor siquiera de su respeto, sus sentimientos se lo impedían. Como podía ÉL sentirse atraído por alguien de Gryffindor. Eso era lo más bajo que podía caer, había dicho su padre cuando Draco le había contado de su problema después de meses de batalla interna por negar lo inevitable. Pero no, él aún podía caer más bajo.  
  
~~~  
_It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
Since I first saw you / Cuando te vi por primera vez  
It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
Since I could stand / Cuando me podía mantener  
on my own two feet again / todavía en mis dos pies  
And it's been a while / Y fue hace un tiempo  
Since I could call you... / Cuando podía llamarte_  
~~~  
  
¿Había sido hacía cuánto tiempo que había ocurrido por primera vez? no lo recordaba, y tampoco era que importara. No, no lo quería recordar. Le dolía hacerlo. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo si era en lo único que pensaba? Eso le partía el alma, pero que más iba a hacer.  
La indiferencia que le daba. Era insoportable. Siempre esperando las clases dobles solo por el placer de ver a aquella horrorosa persona culpable de su sufrimiento, pero nunca obtenía ni siquiera una mirada. No había nada más doloroso que esas discretas miradas de odio que le dedicaba, pero ¿qué más podía hacer él que ocultar sus sentimientos? ¿Decirle? Ni siquiera pensarlo.  
  
~~~  
_It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
Since I could say / Cuando podía decir  
that I wasn't addicted / Que no era adicto  
It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
Since I could say / Cuando podía decir  
I loved myself as well and... / Yo me quería también y ..._  
~~~

  
Se odiaba por todo lo que le hacía. Pero decirle sus sentimientos era una tontería, al igual que demostrarle lo que sentía. No, no podía decirle nada. Demostrarle nada. Se odiaba cada día más, pero no había nada más por hacer. No era idiota, eso sí que no. Pero últimamente si había algo en lo que no pensaba era en que él era el mejor o en lo que él podía lograr solo con ser quien era. No, eso ya no era para él. Su nombre ya no existía, no tenía apellido, no era nadie. Pero no había manera de evitarlo. El verle era una adicción de todos los días, a todas horas, en cada momento. Pensar en él era algo que no podía siquiera rehusar, pues él estaba allí, en cada momento, en cada segundo, en cada instante, en cada respiración y en cada latido.   
No había nada de él que no estubiese grabado con sangre en su memoria. Su piel clara, su cabello, su expresión cuando lo veía y le dedicaba esas comunes miradas de odio. Cuánto dolía verle así, pero si era la única manera que tenía para que él se fijase de que existía no la iba a dejar pasar.  
  
~~~  
_...Why must I feel this way? / ¿por qué tengo que sentirme así?  
Just make this go away / Solo haz que esto se vaya  
Just one more peaceful day... / Solo un día más de paz_  
~~~  
  
La pregunta había estado en su cabeza siempre. ¿Por qué él? De tantas personas que había en el mundo ¿Por qué tenía que sentirlo por ÉL? Quizás morir era mejor que pensarlo. Quizás allí encontraría esa paz que había estado buscando desde el día en que había descubierto la verdad. Pero si morir significaba no verlo nunca más... esa no era una opción válida, en ningún momento. Pero ¿qué hacer?. No había nada en sus manos que pudiera hacer. Sí, sí lo había, pero el miedo al rechazo era mucho mayor que las ansias de paz. Si tan solo... si tan solo... si tan solo no fuera él...

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Había llegado un momento en que ya nada había importado, no había nadie ni nada que le impidiera decir lo que pensaba, hacer lo que quería. Ya no había miedo al rechazo, no había miedo a la muerte. No había miedo porque no había persona, no había Draco, no había amor, solo obsesión, solo pensamientos girando en una cabeza, solo alcohol circulando por las venas.  
Draco se había atrevido, pero no era su voluntad lo que había hecho tal milagro. La desesperación, la borrachera, la oscuridad, la soledad, la cercanía entre los dos cuerpos, la inminente muerte, todo. Las causas habían sido muchas, las razónes ninguna. Los labios se juntaron tan solo unas centésimas de segundo, pero en esos instantes el mundo dejó de dar vueltas. Dio medio vuelta y giró hacia atrás solo para hacer que sus corazones se voltearan y se exasperaran dentro de sí.   
Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba aquí. Quién podía entender eso. Draco solo lo había hecho. Ese no era el momento apropiado, ningún momento lo era, ni lo sería jamás. Las antorchas flameaban mostrando solo sus caras. La cara de terror y desesperación de Draco, la cara de asombro de Harry. Un rayo de luz verde atravesó la noche. Un rayo negro atravesó su pecho. Un rayo rojo atravesó su corazón con sangre de un enemigo que empezaba a ser amado. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Harry miraba por la ventana en dirección a las mazmorras. No era un paisaje bonito. Jamás lo sería. Pero por alguna razón le gustaba estar así, mirar el lugar donde un cuerpo inerte descanzaba. Un lugar donde un cuerpo miraba tiempo atrás en su dirección.  
  
  
_~~~  
It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
Since I could / Cuando podía  
Look at myself straight / Mirarme erguido  
It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
Since I said I'm sorry / Cuando dije Lo siento  
It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
Since I've seen the way / Cuando vi la manera  
the candles light your face / en que las velas iluminaban tu cara  
It's been a while / Fue hace un tiempo  
But I can still / Pero yo aun puedo  
remember just the way you taste / solo recordar la manera que sabías*_

_~~~_

_Saber de "gusto" "sabor"_

_La canción es "It's been a While" the Staind la traducción fue por parte mía, así que perdonen si tiene errores, y si los tiene avísenme._**  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
